


כולנו פושעים קטנים

by Lily Wright (Lily02)



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Teen Romance
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-02 11:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6564736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily02/pseuds/Lily%20Wright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>נכתב לפרויקט חמישים מילים בפורום משחקי הרעב! <br/>ספוילרים עד להתלקחות</p>
    </blockquote>





	כולנו פושעים קטנים

**Author's Note:**

> נכתב לפרויקט חמישים מילים בפורום משחקי הרעב!   
> ספוילרים עד להתלקחות

 

"כולנו פושעים קטנים," הוא אומר לה, משחק עם אולר הציידים שלו ומעביר אותו בין אצבע אחת לאחרת. להב המתכת מבריק באור הירח, ומאדג' מהדקת את עצמה בתוך המעיל.

היא מושכת כתף בביטול ונמנעת מלהביט בעיניו האפורות. טיפוס מעבר לגדר עם שק של תותים, חברים מהשוק השחור - שלא לדבר בכלל על ציד בלתי חוקי. בשבילו זה עניין של מה בכך. גייל הות'ורן, אם שאלתם אנשים מחוץ לאזור התפר, הוא עבריין מורשע. גם אם שאלתם את מאדג', למען האמת.

היא מלכסנת מבט לרצועת העור בין המכנס לחלוצה שלו - אפילו הבגדים קטנים עליו. עצמות ארוכות מתחת לשרירים של כורה פחם, בית חזה עולה ויורד בקצב נשימותיו. "גם את," הוא מוסיף לאחר מחשבה.

"אני לא פושעת."

"את כן." - הוא מושך אותה אליו בלפיתה אחת, והיא נוחתת הישר אל תוך הזרועות שלו. היא בולעת רוק. מאדג' אנדרסיי מחוץ לבית אחרי שעת העוצר. עם כורה פחם, לא פחות ולא יותר. בתוך היער. היא מניחה את כפות ידה על לחייו: יש לו זיפים, ושקיות שחורות מתחת לעיניים. ריח של זיעה, אבק ואדמה; פחם מתחת לציפורניי האצבעות. אם תכניס את כפות ידיה תחת החולצה שלו ותעביר אותן על גבו, מבעד לחום ובנוסף למתח, תרגיש צלקות שלא יחלימו. היא מצמידה את אפה לאפו במקום.

"גונבת תרופות מהקפיטול באמצע סופת שלגים," הוא אומר בקול שקט, "בשביל בן הדוד של העורבני החקיין."

הוא נשמע מריר, ומשהו נתקע בגרון שלה. היא מנידה בראשה לשלילה. "לא גנבתי," היא לוחשת. גייל חופשי לאהוב את מי שהוא רוצה, וזה פיטה שתומך עכשיו בקטניס, המיועדת היחידה שנשלחה למשחקי הרעב פעמיים. "התרופות היו של אמא שלי."

הוא מביט בה רגע ארוך ואז מנשק אותה. הם שוקעים שניהם אל הקרקע, והיא משרגת את אצבעותיה בפחם שהוא שיערו. היא לא גנבת, אבל כולם מסתכלים עליה כאילו היא פושעת. היא לא יודעת למה זה לא נחשב כשקטניס עושה לפיטה את אותו הדבר על המסכים, או כשהיא זאת שמנשקת את גייל מאחורי הגב של כולם. היא מרפה מגייל וחונקת דמעות, נושמת את האוויר שביניהם ושותקת.

המשחקים יתחילו שוב מחר, וגייל נראה קריר ומרוחק בין צללי העצים. הוא מתגעגע אליה, היא מבינה. הוא חושב עליה אפילו כשהוא איתה, וגם כשהוא ישן. היא לא תחזור. גייל מביט בה מאחורי עיניים אפורות וקפואות ומבריש את שיערה אחורנית. הוא בטח מדמיין אותו שחור, ולא צהוב, עיניים אפורות, ולא כחולות. פושעת או לא, אולי אפילו גנבת - באותו הרגע, נדמה למאדג' שאין שום סם מאלחש שבעולם שיוכל להעלים את הכאב.

 

**Author's Note:**

> תודה לשיר המגניבה שביטאה והייתה אוסום באופן כללי


End file.
